Journey Starts Here
by Dragonwrighter
Summary: Aires wasn't sure what happened. She was sure however that it was the weirdest thing that happened to her. Ending up in the pokemon world was not on her list of things to do. "Great. Talking animals and background music while i bike."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: …...really? Well, okay, if I have to. I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did, but I don't. so... on with the show then.

Prologue

Really, I think i've got a few issues. Here I am, 22 years old, and I find myself waiting rather impatiently for pokemon white and black to come out. Depressing, I know. But I think it got popular at the wrong time for me. What was I, 8 or 9? Kind of like those kids playing bakugan right now. They will never escape it, poor kids. But where was I? Ah yes.

Well, my day went like any other. Got up at 5:30, a god forsaken hour if I do say so myself, just to get up to go at my crappy job at Mcdonalds, get yelled at for crap I didn't do, and go home to kill monsters on my game systems so I don't go postal the next day. So after an EXTING ( cough cough) day, I went home to do just that. I was feeling in a nostalgic mood, so I went on my computer and turned on my GBA emulator and turned on pokemon fire red. That's when things got a little...weird...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dun own pokemon. Never have, never will...sniffle Q.Q

Chapter 1

1st person

I groaned. God my head hurt. I sat up and shook my head, trying to clear the sudden dizziness that had come over me. What in the world happened again? I opened my eyes, and promptly closed them again. Okay, so im sleeping. I had to be. Everything was...anime...ish. Not to mention I was outside. I KNOW I wasn't outside just a second ago.

Sighing internally to myself I stood up and got a look around me. I was in a grassy area, standing on what looked like a dirt road. There were trees that resembled the maples that I was used to at my own house, but they weren't as tall, but seemed bushier, and were scattered throughout the area, becoming denser behind me, while ahead of me there seemed to be a town. Well, only one way I feel like going then. To town!

The walk was fairly uneventful, and I was beginning to wonder if this was the most boring dream that i've ever had. I mean, doesn't cool stuff normally happen? Like...superpower dreams, or the kind where u fly. Not just...walking...it was getting lame. With the town getting closer, I was beginning to wonder if anything at all was going to occur. Oh hey, a sign! Well lets see...' welcome to Pallet Town'

…...

Yeah, gotta stop playing pokemon before I go to bed...

~ooOOoo~

Roy Greener had just got done from work not fifteen minutes ago from his job at Professor Oak's Pokemon Research Lab. He was humming a tune he had heard on the poke radio, wondering to himself what his wife had made for dinner, and if his nine year old son had done well on this math test, when he saw an odd sight.

Staring at the town sign was a blonde girl, maybe 18(?) like she was confused, and slightly exasperated.

"Hey!"

She looked up, and looked at him with a slightly irritated face, her blue eyes questioning.

"So there are other people in my dream to?" She said.

Now it was Roy's turn to be confused.

"Yeah...are you okay?" He asked, wondering if she had hit her head or something. "Where are your pokemon?" Just realizing she didn't have any pokemon next to her or any pokeballs on her like he did. Yes, his growlith was his greatest friend, and his ball was always at his belt at his side, even if he stayed at home most of the time to guard the house.

The girl sighed and crossed her arms.

"Im fine. And I don't have any pokemon, this is just a dream, so im sure ill be waking up soon,"

Roy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you don't have any pokemon? Did team Rocket steal them? You look old enough to have started your journey already!"

She shrugged.

Roy gave an exasperated sigh. Never did he have to deal with something like this. Was she attacked? Did she have amnesia? Or was she confused and really think this was all just a dream? Either was it was alarming to him that not only did she never go on her journey, but not even have any pokemon to do it with. He thought for a moment, and coming to his decision, he hoped his wife wouldn't be mad at him coming home late.

"Here, come with me. We'll go over to Professor Oak's Lab and get this all straightened out. He'll know what to do, im sure of it!"

The girl just shrugged again nonchalantly and walked over to him, as though she didn't really care either way.

"What's your name by the way so I can tell the professor?" Roy asked off hand as they started walking down the road to the lab.

"My names Aires"

~ooOOoo~

"So Aires, Mr. Greener tells me you've never been on a pokemon journey. Did something hold you back?"

They were seated in the lobby of the lab at a white round table all facing each other. They had arrived about twenty minutes ago, and after Roy had explained to Oak what he thought might have happened, the Professor found himself infinity curious about the blue eyed girl in front of him. She looked bored, like she was waiting for something, but her eyes would curiously gaze around her, like she was trying to take it all in without being to obvious. It amused him, especially when she would get caught staring and would quick look away.

"Hmmm?" She sounded, looking away from the pokemon revitalizer that one of his lab assistants had been using. "Oh, no, nothing held me back. It just doesn't happen."

"What do you mean it doesn't happen?" Asked Oak, very curious.

She shrugged.

"There are no such thing as pokemon. I just fell asleep while playing it and now i'm just having a very weird dream." She paused for a moment, then said " Well, I think anyway. This is getting a bit weird tho. Usually my dreams are a bit more disjointed then this. But it's still to weird to believe. I don't even remember going to sleep..."

Aires was very confused. All she had done was turn on the game. Was she asleep at her computer desk?

It would have been very uncomfortable, and she probably would have woke up by now. But if I wasn't, what was going on?

"Well, I have to say, this is rather exiting! Many strange things do happen in our world though, maybe this is just one more!" Oak said with a laugh. "Why don't you stay here at the lab tonight Aires? We do have a few rooms in the back to stay in, and tomorrow we can get this figured out. I'm sure Mr. Greener has to get home now though, Margrette is probably wondering where he is."

Roy's eyes widened, and he looked down at his wristwatch.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home two hours ago! Mar's gonna kill me!"

Aires laughed to herself watching Roy run out of the building with a literal dust cloud following behind him, then she looked over at the professor.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe i'll wake up then, or at least figure out what's going on."

Oak nodded, and they both stood up from their seats. He took her down a hallway, the noises of what Aires assumed to be pokemon coming from the doors they passed. She had to admit, she was curious. This was a dream she'd be a little disappointed waking up from. It always seemed to happen right when things were beginning to get interesting.

Suddenly Oak stopped in front of a door, and Aires was so lost in the thoughts of the dream ending that she almost ran into the gray haired old man.

"This will be your room Aires. Tomorrow you can explore the lab and ask any of my assistants any questions you may have until we get this whole thing settled, okay?"

"Alright, we'll see then. Thanks professor" She said with a nod and opened the door as Oak smiled and let her though, before making his way back to where they came from, leaving her alone.

The room was very standard, with a twin bed at the far wall with a pokeball comforter on it and a wood desk next to it with a lamp. A TV was on top of a dresser in front of the bed, and there was a door to the side that she guess was a bathroom, and upon further inspection was proved to be right. All in all, the whole room reminded her of a motel.

"Well, might as well get this over with" She said to no one in particular, toeing off her shoes and pulling the comforter back before sliding in.


End file.
